Mileth
This accord formalizes an agreement between the Aislings of Mileth and Hwarone, as represented by their respective Legislative Officials. In no way may the officials of either Mileth or Hwarone modify the terms and conditions of this Act without the consent and co-operation of the officials of the other town. Both Mileth and Hwarone must agree to pass any amendments proposed for it to be legally enforceable. If a Mileth Official wishes to remove or make amendments to the Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction accords they must contact a delegate via whisper. They then must mail this Delegate the proposal exactly as it will appear on the law board. The Delegate then posts this on the "Hwarone Proposal" Board & Schedules a "General Meeting of Parliament" and follow Hwarone laws on making proposals. If a Hwarone Official wishes to remove or make amendments to the Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction accords they must contact a Mileth Legislative official via whisper. They then must mail this Mileth Legislative official the proposal exactly as it will appear on the law board. The Mileth Official then follows Mileth laws on making proposals. The 2 double moon voting period cannot begin until the above rules have been complied with. 1. Applicable Laws ****************** All Aislings agree to respect and obey the laws of Mileth or Hwarone when entering their respective territories (defined in section 2. Jurisdictional Territories). Failure to honor this agreement makes the offending Aisling answerable to the laws of that town. An Aisling is, at all times, answerable to and protected by the laws of the town in which they hold citizenship. In the event that an Aisling violates both of the above terms with one action, they are answerable to the laws of both towns. 2. Jurisdictional Territories ***************************** The territory of Mileth is recognized as the Township of Mileth as well as the East Woodlands. Hwarone is the governing body of the Medenia regions of Alsaids and Noes. All areas within these regions fall under Hwarone jurisdiction including the Water Dungeon & Unknown Depths. 3. Mundane Mandate Enforcement ****************************** The Mundane Mandate is a constitution that is universally applicable (to all Aislings). It is the exclusive responsibility of the Rangers to enforce the Mundane Mandate, and as it is universal, their jurisdiction is unlimited. If an Aisling has been prosecuted by a Ranger for a crime that violates the Mundane Mandate, the criminal may not be prosecuted for the same offence under town law. Knights work within both City and Mundane Laws as investigators and mediators. A Knight is not bound by City Law when it conflicts or creates an unreasonable hardship with their duties, and may issue recommendations on changes in policy, judicial action, or other areas that fall under their investigation. 4. Official Co-Operation ************************ If the Township of Mileth has issued a political bar to a Citizen that is now Hwarone Citizen they are unable to take office in Hwarone until they have served their bar as a citizen of Mileth or Rucesion. 5. Uniforms *********** Officials of either town may not wear their uniform while in the jurisdictional territory of the other town, unless a Hwarone Official has the written permission of a Burgess or Judge of Mileth town, or an Official of Mileth has the written permission of a Hwarone Official with the exception of a Soldier. Officials are not allowed to wear their uniforms whilst in the territory of a Sovereign Institution, unless they have the written permission of the appropriate authority (outlined in Section 6. Sovereign Institutions). 6. Sovereign Institutions ************************* Areas declared as sovereign are recognized as independent states. As such, officials of Mileth and Hwarone are not given carte blanche authority to enforce town laws (unless excepted in Section 1. Applicable Laws). Religious Temples are declared sovereign. Officials of Mileth and Hwarone may only intercede in the affairs of the temple at the request of a High Clergy member. In respect to territory, a Religious Temple which falls inside the boundaries of another sovereign institution must contact the officials of that area for assistance beyond the exceptions in Section 1, Applicable Laws. The Coliseum Arena is declared sovereign. Officials of Mileth and Hwarone may not intercede in the affairs of the Arena, unless accepted in Section 1, Applicable Laws. Officials of Mileth and Hwarone may not impose an official presence in the Arena. The Mileth College is declared sovereign. Officials of Mileth may only intercede in the affairs of the College at the request of a Teacher (only during or immediately after ((15 minutes)) a class) or a Contest Host. 7. Protection of Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction Accords ******************************************************* No Law may be written which conflicts with or invalidates anything within the Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction Accords. The Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction Accords may not be amended or removed by Right of Burgess The Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction accords may not be removed without 100% Support from legislative officials of the Township of Mileth & 100% support from the Active Delegates & Councilmen of the City of Hwarone. The Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction accords may not be amended without 75% Support from the legislative officials of the Township of Mileth & 75% support from the Active Delegates & Councilmen of the city of Hwarone. Both Removal and amendment proposals of the Mileth & Hwarone Jurisdiction accords must be open for vote for 4 moons. If an official does not vote within this time it is to be assumed that they are abstaining. Abstaining votes will discount that official from the final percentage.